White Mist
Overview Summary #Rendezvous with the Humbugs on the Plains of Jarin. #Destroy the Freezie Wannabes. 3...0 of 3 remain. #See Elder Skruuj for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Skruuj in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (during Wintersday) Reward :*1,000 XP :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"Grenth is infuriated by last years ''sic] Wintersday defeat. We must do whatever it takes to insure victory for His Moodiness and teach everyone that Wintersday is not to be taken lightly. Or joyfully.'' :A few Istani kids have been spreading foolish tales of a great snowman named Freezie being built in Tyria. What's even worse is that they are determined to make an even grander snowman of their own. We need to teach these sniveling snow brats that Wintersday is no time for such trifling matters, but a grim season of reflection and self-loathing. Go to the Plains of Jarin and rid us of this abominable snowman! I'll provide you with some Humbugs to ensure you do the job with extreme prejudice. Well, what are you waiting for? Get smashing!" ::Accept: "Bah! Give me those Humbugs and we'll bring the heat!" ::Reject: "Sounds like someone's been eating the yellow snow. Sheesh." ::When asked about quest: "The Humbugs are waiting for you on the Plains of Jarin. Go forth and teach those kids a lesson!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Istani Child: "Hey, it took me all day to make him. Waaaaaaa!!!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Istani Child: "Oh, what a cruel world!" :Istani Child: "What did he ever do you?" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Istani Child: "My snowman! Dwayna, how could you let this happen?" :Istani Child: "You complete and total buttface! You ruined my snowman" :Istani Child: "Son of a Grentch must pay!" Reward Dialogue :"Did the children cry and whine? They'll get over it. This is the only way they'll learn that Wintersday is a serious time of the year, not one for mirth and merriment. Grenth is most pleased with your performance but our work has just begun. Speak to me again when you are ready to spread the jeer." Followup :How The Grentches Stole Wintersday Walkthrough Collect the Humbugs outside of Kamadan and proceed to the nearby Freezie Wannabe. The other two Wannabes are outside of the Sunspear Great Hall. Once they are all dispatched return to Kamadan and talk to Skruuj for your reward. Notes *While this quest is active, the quests offered by Grandfather Kringle will not be offered until this one is complete. The converse is also true. *The initial quest dialogue about Grenth being infuriated by last year's defeat, is shown regardless of if Grenth lost the previous Wintersday or not. Trivia *If one of the children from the 3rd group is talked to, he says, "Stick my tongue to that metal pole? No way, that's stupid!" This is a reference to the movie "A Christmas Story" when one of the children says this line after being dared to do so. In Guild Wars the metal pole in question is nowhere to be found. * Another of the children from the 3rd group says, "Watch out where the huskies go, and don't you eat that yellow snow!" This is a line from the Frank Zappa song entitled "Don't Eat The Yellow Snow". Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests